


Like a feral

by Attercop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attercop/pseuds/Attercop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul is a major pain in the ass. Nobody is surprised. Not even Obi Wan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a feral

**Author's Note:**

> First try at obimaul, originally posted on my [tumblr](http://platonicallyinlovewithtrees.tumblr.com)

This mission would have been fairly easy, Obi Wan grumbled to himself, if not for his partner. What was Master thinking ? He smothered the thought immediately, his Master had his complete, unquestioning loyalty. But still. Maul had been nothing but an hindrance, growling and prawling like a caged beast, terrorizing their intels when Kenobi was trying to coax information out of them. In the end, he had had to hiss at the Zabrak to “get out and wait outside”. But once he had exited the room, his unwilling partner had been nowhere to be seen. Terrific.

All Obi Wan could do, at this stage, was to walk back to the run-down building they had elected as hideout for this particular mission. It was situated on the outskirts of a busy commercial crossroad turned town, and there was a legion of this type of crumbling block of duracrete. He crossed the desert street like a shadow, sensing through the Force that there was no eyes to spy on his entrance. What the Force failed to tell him, though, was that Maul was waiting for him in a pool of darkness inside. Had the beast gotten better at shielding himself from Kenobi’s powers ? He thought as the Zabrak jumped at him from the corner he had been hiding in and flung him against a nearby wall.

“I’m not your lackey” Maul hissed at Obi Wan, his face mere inches from Kenobi’s. If the Zabrak was clearly seething, the other was still collected, but he could feel a dark river of fury course his core, cold as permafrost. “Then act like a proper person, and not like some kind of beast, Maul” he countered, smirking “or maybe you like to pretend you’re one. Maybe I should put a collar on you.” With this, he brought his right hand to the Zabrak’s throat, his palm nestled over his Adam’s apple and gripped, hard enough to bruise the tender flesh. “You would like that, wouldn’t you ? To be chained and collared like an animal and made to kneel” Maul opened his mouth to protest, but he could only chock out a low whine.

Obi Wan smiled coolly and tightened his grip just a touch “Use your words, Maul”. The way he pronounced his name, the mock tenderness of his tone, had the Zabrak snarling “Fuck you” he spat, only to gasp at Kenobi’s hand squeezing his growing erection through his pants. Though he snarled indignatly, his knees wobbled a little. “You wish” Obi Wan chuckled darkly before sinking his teeth into Maul’s lower lip, sharply enough to draw blood. Where they had previously been gripping him, the Zabrak’s hands were now holding on with dear life. “Please”, he whined.

Kenobi suddenly released his throat and pushed him a step away. The relief of breathing freely again had Maul’s knees buckling under his weight until they hit the ground and he had to tilt his head back to gaze at the other, who was now looking him over, appraising, a cruel smirk tugging at his lips behind his beard “You look good on your knees, like you were born for it”. The shame burning like a slap should have made him jump to his feet and at the other’s throat, but his words were like binds holding him down. A weak growl rumbled past his bloody lips, only to be replaced by a thumb in his mouth and fingers digging in his jaw. “Words, Maul” Obi Wan hissed. That iron grip lightened but lingered there, scalding his skin.

The Zabrak was at loss of what to say, of what he wanted, but he could feel the humiliation only fueling his desire further into a raging fire that would destroy him if not sated. He locked eyes with the other but said nothing, pleading for something he couldn’t voice. When Obi Wan stood silent over him, he glanced down, defeated, to the visible bulge at the front of Kenobi’s pants. How his mouth watered at the sight had his cheeks burning with shame and his dick straining inside his clothes. “Tell me what you want, Maul” the other said, sounding almost bored, but the Zabrak had still enough fighting spirit left in him to take what he wanted. And what he wanted, right now, was to drag his mouth on the clothed erection in front of him.

Lips working to outline his cock, Maul allowed himself a victorious growl when he heard his partner breathing grow ragged. When he leaned back to finally free him from his clothes, he locked eyes with Obi Wan again “I want this” he snarled “and I’m going to have it”. Kenobi huffed and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t protest “Fine”, he said, as he settled back more confortably against the wall, his left hand on Maul’s shoulder, the right one cupping the back of his skull “Go on, then”. As if the Zabrak had been waiting for his permission. Or maybe he had been, on some deeper level.

After gripping the other’s thighs for leverage, Maul went at suckling kisses up and down his shaft, paying extra attention at the crown and the tip before taking it in his mouth. Everytime he bobed down, he took a little more, his cheeks hollowed, until he reached the base. By then, he had to concentrate solely on his breathing, lest he would gag and choke and make a fool of himself. “So good, Maul, so pretty with your mouth full of cock” Obi Wan mocked through soft pants. The Zabrak couldn’t have cared less about how he looked right now, face flushed, lips stretched, chin covered with a mix of saliva, blood and precum, but the praise had him unvoluntarily whine around the length, and the vibrations of it made Kenobi tighten his grip on his head and buck a few times. The sheer surprise of it had Maul instantly gagging, and he fought against the other’s hands to get a much needed breath.

“That’s enough. Now get up and strip”. If his voice was thick with arousal, his commanding tone allowed no argument, only obedience. The Zabrak shivered under the hunger in Obi Wan’s eyes as they roamed the skin he uncovered. Once naked, he straightened up, standing as tall as he could despite the clear advantage of the other. He made no move to cover his aching erection, instead met Kenobi’s gaze head on, as a challenge, perhaps. His expression unreadable, the other raised his hands and traced his marks with featherlight fingertips, his face, his throat, his torso, souther and souther still, until he grabbed roughly at his cock, dragging a ragged groan from Maul. “You are not to come until I tell you to” Obi Wan hissed into his ear, breath warm and deadly. The Zabrak growled lowly, but it turned into a pained whine when the other tightened his grip “Words, you beast” “Yes” he bit out in surrender.

Kenobi hummed in approval “Now turn around, hands on the wall” he ordered as he stepped away from it. Once in position, Maul looked over his shoulder, not sure on what the other had in mind. His breath hitched when the man placed his hands on his waist, hot and heavy, firm with the promise of bruises. The Zabrak let his forehead rest back on the wall, eyes closed, as Obi Wan’s warm lips found the hollow at the base of his skull and dragged downward along his spine, leaving in their wake dark spots and teeth marks deep enough the abused flesh oozed blood. When he reached the small of his back, he fell to his knees and gripped roughly at Maul’s buttocks, keeping them apart with his thumbs digging in the soft flesh. “I’m going to lick you until you beg me to let you come, then I’ll fuck you right here like a five credits whore” Kenobi said idly, like they were making small talk. The Zabrak already didn’t trust his voice too much, and simply nodded.

For once, rather than chastise him, Obi Wan simply leaned in and closed the space between his mouth and Maul’s quivering flesh. At first, it was more ticklish than anything else, his touch fleeting and his breath warm against such sensitive skin, but it soon turned into the sharp edge of pain-pleasure as he laved and prodded and suckled, took his time, really, while the Zabrak squirmed and whimpered lowly, his untouched dick drooling precum profusely. He could feel the chafe of Kenobi’s beard inside his thighs, it added just the right amount of discomfort to keep him from coming altogether under the onslaught of the other’s tongue at his rim. Obi Wan felt his orgasm before him, his insides twitching and spasming against his tongue, but Maul was prevented from reaching his peak by a ruthless vice at the base of his cock that sent him trashing uselessly.

“Not yet” Kenobi laughed against his skin without relenting his almost painful attentions. The Zabrak’s mind was swimming, buzzing at the edges with the need to release. He opened his mouth without consciously telling it to and words came stumbling from the deepest, most shameful parts of him “Kenobi, please, I need, I need to cum, stars, please, give it to me, I need…” he stopped with a choked sob of relief when Obi Wan finally let him go to slump against the wall, weak knees barely keeping him upright.

A rustle of cloth and the other’s breath was his ear, his hands back at his waist, angling his hips just right to be taken “Scream my name, Maul, and I’ll let you cum” the sickly sweet voice sent shivers up and down his spine, the rough fabric of Obi Wan’s robes whispering against his heated skin all over. Then, without another word, he pressed forward without stopping until he was hilt deep inside the Zabrak, and oh, did the long stretch satisfying after being tormented for so long, he could feel his eyes water and his muscles twitch. The next thrust came a bit too soon, but it dragged in all the best places inside and Kenobi set a punishing pace right away, chasing his own pleasure while Maul was left a whimpering, mewling mess underneath him. Angling himself a bit better, he moved his pounding thrusts right on the Zabrak’s prostate and reality fell apart, washed away by this violent pleasure. He couldn’t even hear his own wails and growls under the onslaught, but they sounded awfully like “Kenobi” and “Please” and “More”.

With a snarl, Obi Wan brought one hand to his throat again and gripped at it roughly, just long enough to feel the other clench deliciously around him just the right way to reach his peak, and between frantic thrusts and clenched teeth, he ordered “Come, Maul”, before biting down the back of his neck like a ravenous beast. With a choked gasp, the Zabrak let the pleasure obliterate him, rendered boneless and barely conscious. Before completely falling down, he was caught and lowered to the floor. After a while, he had recuperated enough to crack an eye open and look at Obi Wan, slumped down next to him his back against the wall.

Unsurprisingly enough, the mission didn’t go better afterward. Go figure.


End file.
